l o ѕ т
by FallingRain22
Summary: Ravager avenges her father's death. After all, it's a life for a life, right? Sad RobStar one-shot


Robin breathed heavily, clutching his bo-staff tightly in his hands. He quickly dodged a blow from his opponent, rolling to the side and attempting to knock her off of her feet. The villainess easily avoided his swipe and proceeded to kick him square in the chest, sending him sprawling onto his back. Robin groaned and attempted to rise to his feet. She punched him before he could recover. Robin struggled against her grip, fear creeping into his mind. He pushed it away and gave a warrior cry as he shoved her off.  
"Starfire, give me some help here!" He called as he once again engaged in battle with the foe. Starfire looked up and flew to his aid, knocking out the Slade-bot she had been dueling with. The orange and black mask taunted Robin as the two foes circled each other. Starfire shot a starbolt toward the villainess, pushing her onto the ground with the force of the blast. Robin took the opportunity to pin his enemy down. Starfire grinned and landed to assist him with her alien strength.

"Who are you?" Robin hissed into the pinned girl's ear. She smirked and hooked her legs around Robin's back, throwing him off of her. She rolled to her feet and thrust her katana against Robin's throat, effectively pinning _him_ to the ground.

"Ravager," the villainess replied, "and I'm here to finish what my father started." Robin's eyes widened. Father? Was she Slade's...

Starfire slammed into Ravager with a fierce cry. The red-headed Titan's eyes glowed an electric green.

"You _will not_ hurt Robin!" She forced out through gritted teeth. Ravager struggled a little under Starfire's inhuman strength before grinning. With a flick of her wrist, Ravager's blade skimmed against Starfire's arm. The Titan drew back in pain, giving Ravager a chance to escape.

"Oh, I won't? He's going to get what he deserves." Robin backed up a little as she approached him. He tensed, his mind racing. Ravager was Slade's daughter. She was better than him at hand-to-hand combat, he was sure of that. She had already beaten him without much effort. Ravager motioned with her hand and a small swarm of Slade-bots surrounded Starfire, distracting her as Ravager stepped lightly toward the Titans' leader.

"You betrayed and attacked Slade," she growled as she advanced, "you gave up all his knowledge for your pathetic little friends you call superheros." Robin clenched his fists.

"If they're so pathetic, how did they beat him?" Ravager's one visible eye narrowed.

"Enough." Robin moved to block Ravager's blow, but he was unprepared for the second sword she swung at him. Robin let out a small choke, staring at the blade embedded in his stomach, shocked. Ravager smirked again, stepping forward and sliding the blade in further.

Robin felt dizzy and fell to his knees, the pain beginning to flood his system in waves. He stared up at Ravager, mouth agape.

"Y-you..." He coughed, blood splattering the ground in front of him. His vision began to blur and darken at the edges. Robin heard Starfire scream and barely registered that Ravager was leaning in front of him.

"I did, Robin. I did what even Slade dared not. With you gone, I'm sure your team won't continue to pose much of a threat." And with that, she vanished. Robin weakly moved to clutch the hilt of the sword, but something in his mind warned him against it.

"Will...increase the...bleeding," he muttered, groaning again. Starfire was suddenly at his side, laying a gentle but firm hand on his back and another supporting his chest. Her beautiful green eyes were wet with tears.

"Robin! You are injured! We must-" Robin managed a weak shake of his head.

"N-no, Star." He felt his strength draining fast. "It's t-too late." Robin hung his head, focusing on one breath at a time, each one bringing a fresh wave of pain. His abdomen felt like it was on fire and he was dimly aware of the large pool of blood around him. Starfire began crying, which nearly broke Robin's heart.

"S-star..." He mustered his strength, looking up at her, "I-i'm sorry." Starfire pressed a hand to the edge of the wound, biting back another round of tears.

"Dick, please..." She couldn't stifle the tears any longer. "Please. I will not allow you to-" Robin raised one blood-soaked hand to push her messy red hair out of her face. Already he could feel coldness seeping into his limbs.

"Kory..." He took one last ragged breath before his body went limp. Starfire sobbed and pressed Robin's head to her bosom, rocking back on her heels. Her cries filled the abandoned warehouse. Starfire had forgotten of her wound, and her own blood dripped down her forearm and mingled with Robin's pool of blood. She pulled the blade out of Robin's body and flung it across the room with a cry of anger. She placed a hand firmly over his wound. When she drew her palm back it was wet with his blood. Starfire's emerald eyes were tinged red from the crying but she didn't stop. She ran her fingers familiarly through his hair and breathed in his smell.

As was Tamaranean tradition, Starfire mourned for Robin without reservation. She retired early each night and let her bangs grow long. She ate the pudding of sadness and recited the lengthy and sorrowful poem of grief. It was many, many months before Starfire could feel any joy at all that could possibly power her flight. But anger, oh she had plenty of that. Her starbolts had never glowed so bright nor burned so hot. Starfire felt a lost sense of belonging and familiarity. Robin no longer was there to inform her of Earthly traditions or to brush her hair out of her face or murmur soft words of encouragement or praise. The Teen Titans had lost their leader. And for the moment, they were at a loss themselves.


End file.
